Some systems may use human pose detection for action recognition, human object interaction, or computing object affordances. In examples, a human pose refers to configuration of human body parts like head, neck, elbow, etc., in a 3D space or in a 2D image.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.